


I Can't Lose You, Too

by nighttimemachinery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemachinery/pseuds/nighttimemachinery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is mortally wounded in a fight with another pack. Who will come to his aid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote up because I was bored in class and I wanted to contribute some Stallison to Rarepair November.This is the first thing I've posted to AO3. I hope it's alright!

"STILES!" Everyone fell silent as Allison's yell rang out through the dark, bloodied hallway of Beacon Hills High School.

They had been fighting for what felt like hours, but was probably only 30 minutes. Peter and Deucalion worked together to exact revenge on Scott and his pack of teenagers. With claws, knives, and wolfsbane at their defense, Scott's pack valiantly fought back against the two alphas and their pack of recruited omegas.

Knives in hand, Allison ran to Stiles, who lay bleeding on the floor outside Mr. Harris' room. His attacker, an omega they had never before met, stood above him, smirking. His smirk didn't have time to leave his face before Allison came up from behind and slit his throat.She pushed his lifeless body out of the way and knelt down beside Stiles.

"Stiles..." she whispered as she tried to hold back her tears. She placed her hands on either side of his face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open a little bit and he coughed, blood trickling from the right side of his mouth.

Allison's eyes widened, "Stiles! Stiles, it's alright. You're going to be alright!"

Stiles feebly shook his head in dissent. Determinedly, Allison dragged Stiles into an upright position and propped him up against a wall of lockers. She unbuttoned his shirt to find a large, bloody gash across his chest. "It'll be alright..." she muttered more to herself than to Stiles. "Scott can save you." She looked around to find that the fighting carried on. She knew it might be dangerous to draw Scott's attention away from the fight, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Scott!" she yelled. "Scott, please! We need you!"

Scott clawed Deaucalion across the face, leaving him wounded and distracted enough to allow Scott to leave the fight. He ran to the place where Allison was tending to Stiles.

"He's bleeding out too much. Scott, he'll die."

"Allison, I can't. He'd never forgive me."

"Well, at least he'll be alive to hold a grudge!" Allison snapped at him. "Please, Scott," she pled, softer this time, "Give him the bite. I - " She couldn't bring herself to say what they both knew was true.

"Don't - don't I get any say?" Stiles groaned and took a deep, wet breath.

Allison was openly crying at this point. "Stiles, I know how you feel about taking the bite, but please! There's no time! I can't lose you, too!"

Stiles lifted his hand to reach out to her, but it dropped halfway. His breathing stopped, too.

"No." Allison whimpered, disbelieving. "No! Stiles?! Scott! Please, do it now!" Scott began to voice his hesitations, but he was interrupted, "Now, Scott!"

Scott bit Stiles' neck, as close as he could get to his heart. They sat there for a minute, waiting to see if the bite would take, before Scott said, "Allison, it might have been too late."

"Don't," was her only response. Allison was blind to everything but Stiles. She was unaware that Peter and Deucalion had fled, abandoning their lackees. She was unaware that Scott's pack had managed to defeat many of their opponents. She was unaware of the startled expressions of all of the werewolves when a newer, stronger heartbeat filled the emptying hallway.

Stiles was all there was. Stiles and his new golden eyes that flitted open as he came back to life.


End file.
